Legacy
The Clone Wars Legacy is a multimedia project for Star Wars: The Clone Wars episodes that went unfinished due to the series's cancellation in March 2013. The stories in these episodes, still considered Canon by Lucasfilm, were released in other medians, namely comic books, animation reels, and a novel. Dave Filoni has expressed his hopes that more unproduced arcs will be added to The Clone Wars Legacy. Son of Dathomir Crystal Crisis on Utapau Bad Batch Dark Disciple Star Wars: Dark Disciple is an upcoming novel written by Christie Golden based off of the scripts of an 8-episode arc of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The story will revolve around a mission shared between Asajj Ventress and Quinlan Vos. Untitled story arcs A few other story arcs have been hinted at by Dave Filoni and other members of the production crew in various mediums, mainly interviews (most prominently at Celebration Anaheim 2015), though there are currently no definitive plans for their release. Ahsoka Tano episodes With Ahsoka Tano's reappearance on [http://starwarsrebels.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Rebels Star Wars Rebels], Filoni said in an interview with IGN that 12 The Clone Wars episodes had been written after The Wrong Jedi in which Ahsoka appeared. He then expressed that he wants to take time before publicly releasing them, during which time Ahsoka will allude to some of the events in those stories on Rebels. Bounty Hunter arc Author and artist Pablo Hidalgo made several references to a Bounty Hunter arc before the release of The Lost Missions, which was originally produced for Season 5 and would have shown the fates of Aurra Sing, Cad Bane, and Boba Fett. At Celebration Anaheim, Dave Filoni and Pablo Hidalgo went into more detail about this arc, showing concept art and a few developed story reels, some of which included encounters with Tusken Raiders. They stated that they "were planning on bringing Cad Bane back," and this arc would have brought Fett and Bane together. "Top Gun with Clones" Writer Brent Friedman has said that Rex was the focus of several story arcs in future seasons. One of them was a 4-part arc written for Season 8 in which Rex would have been "stuck" with R2-D2 as a result of rivalries between servicemen, as described at Celebration Anaheim. In an interview with the Rebels Report podcast, Friedman talked about the story: Rex and Artoo would have captured a Super Battle Droid and became attached to it over time (as a nod to Terminator 2). He described the story as "fun" and "dark in its own way." No further references to that arc have been made, either in story or plans for its release. Series Finale At Celebration Anaheim, Dave Filoni briefly talked about the final episode written for The Clone Wars. The would-be series finale took place during the events of Revenge of the Sith and then stretched past them, showing what happened to certain major characters, including Ahsoka. External Links *The Clone Wars Legacy on StarWars.com *Star Wars Rebels Co-Creator on Season 1's Big Death and Big Return and Where Season 2 Will Go on IGN.com *Star Wars: The Clone Wars “Bad Batch” 4-Episode Arc Coming To Star Wars Celebration on StarWars.com *SWCA: The Untold Clone Wars Panel Liveblog on StarWars.com Category:Seasons